Two Men and a Baby
by Jynx999
Summary: Prompted from the autumn preview.
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the entrance of the ED, and left the carrier and a bag with a note on the reception desk before leaving quickly, unseen by anyone.

Meanwhile the ED staff were stood in the staffroom having their hand over and team brief before the start of the shift.

"Ok guys. Let's get to it." Zoe smiled to her team as they all headed out onto the department. "And if Cal finally turns up let him know he is in cubicles today. I want to see him at some point too."

Ethan sighed, his brother was late once again. Most likely held up by his latest one night stand. He dialled his number as he stood by his locker. Getting through to his voice mail he rolled his eyes and headed back into the department.

"Um, Ethan." Noel beckoned him over from reception.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Ethan asked.

"This came for Cal… along with a young baby in a carrier…" Noel frowned.

Ethan looked at him confused before taking the note and opening it.

 _Caleb,_

 _This is your daughter, I can't afford to look after her. She will have a better life with you. Hope you're well._

 _Lucy._

Ethan ran his hand over his face just as Cal came through the entrance.

"I am going to be in everyone's bad books!" Cal spoke as he went to rush past his brother.

Ethan grabbed his arm. "You're not kidding. This came for you." He handed over the note and watched as the colour drained from Cal's face as he read it.

"No…" He shook his head and looked at the sleeping baby in front of him.

"I'm sorry guys but you really need to take her away from reception. It's not the place for a baby." Noel told them.

Cal shook his head and went to the staffroom. Ethan sighed and picked up the carrier and followed him.

"I can't do this Ethan." Cal told him as Ethan went in and closed the door.

"You have no choice right now Cal. This is a human life here. Your flesh and blood." Ethan told him and placed the carrier on the table.

Cal looked at his sleeping daughter. "What have I done?"

Ethan sighed. "It was inevitable Cal, you sleep around. I mean where were you this morning? Waking up in a stranger's bed again?"

Cal just looked at him before slumping down on the sofa.

Ethan watched him before taking the baby out of her carrier gently and cradling her. "Hello little one. I'm your uncle Ethan."

"Don't." Cal told him. "I'm not keeping it."

"It's a she Cal and what you going to do? Put her in care!?" Ethan questioned.

"Of course not! I don't know! Find Lucy I guess." Cal told him.

"You don't even know who Lucy is Caleb." He sat beside his brother. "Here, hold her."

Cal shook his head reluctantly but wasn't given much choice as the small bundle was placed in his arms.

"Time you faced the music, don't you think?" Ethan smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cal hadn't be in work 10 minutes and his life had changed dramatically. He had a daughter. A little girl, who was going to call him daddy and depend on him every second of everyday for years to come. Cal wasn't sure he was ready for that commitment. He was suddenly thinking about every aspect of his life, it was not in any way suitable for a baby, this wasn't going to work.

"You need to go and see Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan snapped Cal from his thoughts.

"Because I was late?" Cal asked still staring at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Yes, but I think you may need to tell her about this too don't you think?" Ethan pointed out.

Cal felt shell shocked, he didn't know what was going on. He felt numb.

Ethan picked the young baby up out of Cal's arms and placed her back in her carrier.

"Go and talk to her, then you will have to come and take this one home." Ethan told him.

"Home… I don't even have my own home, I can't do this." Cal shook his head.

"Probably just as well you're living with someone, no offence but I can't see you doing this on your own. Can you?" The younger brother sighed.

"I need to speak to Mrs Beauchamp." Cal spoke ignoring his brother's last comment and left the staffroom heading for his bosses office.

…..

Cal knocked on the door gently before going in and closing I behind him.

"And what time do you call this doctor Knight? You haven't even changed into your scrubs. I hope there is a good explanation for this. May I remind you that this is not the first time we have been in this situation?" Connie ranted.

"I um… yeah. I'm sorry…" Cal stuttered, he couldn't think straight.

Connie frowned noticing his very out of character approach. He would normally be making excuses, not apologising. She then noticed the fact he was shaking slightly and he looked like his head wasn't in the room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him careful not to show too much concern.

"Yes. No. Um, I really should go." Cal stuttered again.

Connie should her head confused by the doctor's behaviour. "You look like you have seen a ghost. Now would you like to tell me what is going on."

"There's a baby in the staffroom. She's mine, apparently. I um… I don't really understand how it happened." Cal sighed and sat down on the chair.

"I really hope you do understand how babies are made." Connie spoke.

"Obviously." Cal looked at her. "I came into work and she was here with a note. Ethan has her."

"Where is Ethan?" She asked.

"Staffroom. With the baby." Cal explained again.

"Right wait here." Connie then got up and left Cal in her office whilst she headed to the staffroom. Just as Cal had told her Ethan was sat in there with a very young baby, a few weeks old.

Ethan looked at up at her from where he was sitting nervously.

"I am getting no sense out of your brother. Care to tell me what is going on?" Connie spoke before looking down at the little girl.

"Came into work and someone had brought her here with a note saying she was Cal's. He doesn't know who the mother is." Ethan told her. "He is in shock."

She sighed. "Right, ok. Well she can't stay here. He will have to take her home. I'll give him some time off to get to grips with it but that's all I can really do."

"He isn't ready to be a father…" Ethan sighed.

"He doesn't have much choice now does he? He's done this now he has to deal with it."

Ethan nodded.

"I will take her to him and tell him to go home. I'm sorry I need you here working." She smiled a little.

"Thank you." Ethan stood up and stroked his new niece's cheek before leaving.

Connie picked up the carrier and carried it back to her office, trying to avoid as many staff as possible.

"Right, you need to go home with this little one and get to know her. Settle down and think things through." Connie told him. "Parenthood is hard but you can do it when you have to. It goes without saying that you have plenty of people around you if you need help. Ok?"

"Thank you." Cal nodded as he looked into the carrier the little girl opened her eyes and looked straight at him. It made his heart melt, forcing him to forget everything just for a second.

"She will need a name." Connie added. "And registered too no doubt. She looks about a week or two old. We will search the records and see if we can get an idea of a date of birth for her."

"Thank you." Cal repeated. "I will have a think on a name."

"Good. Now go on, home. See you in a week." Connie smiled.

Cal picked up his daughter and took her to the car before driving home. "We both have some adapting to do now ey little one?"

 _For once I have already written the next chapter. Dunno when I am going to upload it though. But it does have some drama in it :) looking forward to actually seeing this story on screen. Going to be amazing. Although I am gutted that neither Cal or Ethan are in the credits for the next two weeks but I guess they need a break at some point ey. ha Hope they come back with a bang :D J x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at home Cal had went straight upstairs and was laying on his bed with his new daughter lay beside him. He watched her kick her legs and gurgle away to herself quite happily.

"You really don't know how hard this is going to be do you?" He spoked gently to her. "You've got a bum deal here with a mother who doesn't want you and a father who just hasn't got a clue."

She stared at her dad for a few seconds before blowing a bubble at him and gurgling once again. Cal could feel his cheeks becoming damp from tears that were falling from his eyes. He felt so hopeless and alone. He didn't know what to do. His whole like had been focused on himself and what he wanted and now suddenly it was going to be about her.

He lay there for about half an hour just mulling over life. When his little girl stopped moving about and suddenly went very stiff for a few seconds before going completely limp.

Cal panicked. He lifted her up and tried to rouse her to no avail before putting her into her carrier once again and running to the car. He didn't even strap her seat in and he drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this!" He shouted and pulled up outside the door. He picked her up in her blanket and darted through the doors.

"Can someone help!" He almost screamed as he ran in and straight through the peads resus.

A few confused colleagues followed him including Lofty, Zoe and his brother.

He placed her down on the bed and stood back running his hands through his hair panicked.

"Who's this?" Zoe asked. "And what happened?" She began looking her over.

"It's my daughter. She was just lying there fine then I think she had some sort of seizure." Cal explained.

"Daughter?" Lofty asked and looked towards Cal.

"Questions later yeah? Does she have a name Cal? Any records on her?" Zoe aske

"No um... she's about 2 weeks old." He explained.

Zoe unbuttoned her baby grow and Lofty pointed the light onto the little girl so they could see better.

"Right, there is a small rash on her abdomen. Looks a little suspicious. We'll get a lumber puncture done to be on the safe side." She said and Lofty nodded. "Get some IV paracetamol too she's a little pyrexiol."

"I can't do this… I can't do this." Cal started as he went to leave the room swiftly followed by Ethan.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he glanced back at the resus room which his daughter was lying in potentially seriously ill before turning again to get away.

"Cal! Caleb!" Ethan grabbed his arm.

"Ethan no. I can't!" Cal shouted causing everyone to turn and look at them.

"You can Caleb, you can. I know you're scared but it's going to be alright." Ethan spoke calmly.

"I have to go." Cal spoke and ran through the ED doors back to his car.

Ethan went to follow him but was stopped by Charlie. "I'll go, you get back in there." He spoke to which Ethan agreed.

…

Charlie got outside to see Cal trying and failing to start his car. He went to the passenger side and got in beside the young doctor.

"Charlie please. Just let me go." Cal begged.

"Go where? Where is it you're planning on going?" The wise nurse asked.

"I don't know." Cal admitted.

"Exactly. There is no where you need to be other than in that room. Connie told me what happened this morning. I understand how you feel. Being a single father is terrifying." He told him. "But you need to stand by her no matter what happens. Don't let her go."

"I can't charlie. I am not ready to be a father. I can't look after myself never mind a baby. I run, I run and hide because that is what is in me." He explained as he began to cry again.

"Well you haven't yet. And she is still in there fighting." Charlie spoke.

"Ethan is with her." Cal wiped his eyes.

"And Ethan will be scared too. Cal you can't run, you won't run because I know that you're a good man." Charlie told him.

Cal wiped his hand over his face and nodded. "I don't want to lose her."

"Then get in there. Go on." He pushed.

Cal nodded and flashed a small smile at the older nurse before he got out of the car and ran back into the ED just as quickly as when he left.

He went back into resus to see them in the middle of a lumber puncture. The baby was crying loudly and Ethan was doing his best to calm her but it wasn't working. Cal went over and tapped Ethan on the shoulder who nodded and stood back allowing Cal to crouch by the bed.

"Hey…" He spoke and stroked her had gently. "Why all this racket. Thought you were brave."

She opened her teary blue eyes wide and stared right into Cal's as she began to calm slightly.

"That's better. Kicking up more fuss than me there, that's not right." He smiled slightly as he looked at her. He was feeling emotions he had ever felt before. For this small human being laid in front of him.

"Well done. All finished, the fluid is clear so it looks like it could have just been a high temperature causing the seizure. It's quite common." Zoe told him.

Cal smile and nodded as he daughter was patched up and he was able to pick her up and cradle her in his arms.

Ethan smiled at his big brother proudly. "Well done Cal. Told you, you could do it."

"Thanks." He nodded. "Amy. Amy Rose Knight."

"Rose." Ethan smiled sadly. "After Mum."

Cal nodded. "Yeah."

Ethan held her little hand. "Hello Amy…"


	4. Chapter 4

Cal stayed in the hospital with Amy until her temperature was under control and until Ethan was able to come back with them. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared and after what had just happened didn't want to be on his own with Amy.

Ethan's shift finally finished and the three of them got in the car to head home.

"Can you stop at the baby shop? I don't have anything for Amy except the few nappies she came with." Cal spoke.

"Baby shop?" Ethan laughed.

"You know what I mean." Cal smirked.

The boys pulled up outside mother care and headed inside with little Amy in a carrier. They spent a few minutes looking around before Cal sighed. I didn't realise there was so much a baby needed.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A young woman asked dressed in a uniform which clearly showed she worked there.

"Please." Cal smiled. "We have no idea where to start."

"No problem." She looked down at Amy and smiled. "Have you got a cot? Changing mat? Bottles? Clothes? Nappies…?" She reeled off.

"We don't have anything at all." Cal told her. "It's been a little last minute and unexpected to say the least."

"No problem. We can get everything sorted." The woman then took the three of them around the shop until they had everything they could possibly need for the new addition.

"I think it's adorable." She spoke as she helped them to the car with their bags.

"Sorry?" Cal asked.

"Two men and a baby. It's adorable, I am so glad it's finally acceptable for a gay coupe to have a child." She added. "Good luck. Bye."

Cal and Ethan both looked at each other and smirked. She was gone before either of them were able to correct her.

"Did she think we were…?" Ethan started.

"I think she did." Cal burst out laughing.

"Oh god." Ethan too laughed.

The car was packet full of things for little Amy. From a cot to formula to bottles to tiny bows for her hair. They all finally arrived home and Cal took Amy inside whilst Ethan struggled to unload the car on his own.

Cal sat himself down on the sofa and took Amy's little coat off her as she gazed up at him.

"Got you some nice new clothes. Spoiled already." Cal spoke to her and kissed her head.

"I'll leave this in the spare room Cal." Ethan called through as he dragged everything in.

"Cheers buddy." Cal smiled. "Can you bring the play map out? I've got nowhere to put her."

Ethan laughed slightly at his brother's wording and brought it through like he asked and lay it in the middle of the floor before Cal lay his daughter down on it.

"Right." Cal sighed. "Now what?"

"She will need a nappy change and fed. Her cot will need to be built and the bedding sorted so she can sleep in it tonight. The bottles made up for during the night and a bath would probably be a good idea too." Ethan told him.

Cal nodded. "Ok…Ok…"

"Why don't you take her and give her a bath first. One thing at a time." Ethan suggested and handed Cal the baby bath and a thermometer.

Cal nodded and picked up Amy taking her up for her bath.

Cal slowly lowered her into the warm water keeping his hand under her head supporting it.

Amy was looking around constantly taking everything in. Cal gently washed her as best he could. He felt very clumsy and it took much longer than it was meant to but he did it and eventually Amy was happily clean and in a little pink spotty baby grow and ready for bed.

As Cal came back downstairs he heard his little brother swearing at himself and sighing heavily.

"Everything ok Nibbles?" Cal asked as he got to the door.

"Trying to build the cot. It's not going well." Ethan sighed. "I'm trying to be helpful."

"Why don't we swap? You give Amy her bottle and I will do this. DIY is more my thing." Cal suggested. "Plus you can get acquainted with your new niece."

Ethan agreed and took the baby through to have her bottle.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen. You know that?" Ethan spoke to her as she suckled on the bottle. "We will make sure you are well looked after."

Cal stood resting on the door as he listened to his brother.

"Sweet." He smiled. "Cot is done."

"She's just about dropping off now anyway. Just needs winding." Ethan smirked handing him his daughter back. "Just hold her and rub her back."

Cal did as he was told until she let out a little burp and he couldn't help but laugh. "Right bed time."

 **Running out of ideas. Any suggestions welcome. BEWARE SPOILER BELOW**

 **Omg 10th of October for the Cal and Baby episode/s I can't wait I don't know about you guys. And Taylor is on the cast list, that woman has caused so much drama for Cal and Ethan that I hate to love and love to hate her! x**


End file.
